shadow sage and shinobi of miracles
by michelous
Summary: after the defeat the emperor and the death of the new empress a shinobi in training must reform her former team and gather a new one to help save her world from a new treat fem!kuroko x kagami in present mentions of fem!kuroko x generation of miracles crossover with naruto, code geass and other fandoms m- for fem kuroko , lemons , gender bender and smut
1. info chapter

this is a continuation of Sage of Britannia with the main cast children of main cast of previous story using new last names to hide their identities and have abilities based on ninja abilities

kuroko will be much stronger and have abilities closer to her mother's [i wont say till first chapter]

the main generation of miracles + kagami and 2 others will hold biju

the first part of the story will be closer to main kuroko no basket story and have basket ball them but 2nd half will be very different

the main pair will be kuroko x kagami with past pairings mentioned


	2. Chapter 1 poll

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 1 shadow of the demon empress**

 **this is my first kuroko no basket story**

 **in this story kuroko will be the daughter of fem Lelouch and Gino as well as host for united kurama**

 **fem! Kuroko x Kagami will be main pairing with other reverse harems added later on**

 **the first half of this story will cover the main kuroko no basket story will fem kuroko and Naruto elements**

 **most of the characters will be under false family names I will say their family names later**

 **normal talk**

 **Biju talk**

 **Riko pov**

 **I was checking the new first year students trying out for the basketball club, since our school was only recently founded we didn't have any third-year students yet so we needed the best first years we could get. Between my physical therapy training and byakugan I could tell the potential of the players trying out. The first part of the day I was taking submissions outside. The first person I met was tall with red hair, that hair made me think he could be a member of the Uzumaki clan. When he filled out his form I could tell the boy spent too much time outside japan due to his poor grasp of kanji. His reason for wanting to join the team said "because I was told to join." When I asked for a drink somebody gave me one without noticing. After I was given that drink there was a form that said "Teiko middle school basketball club on it." by the name I wasn't sure if the applicant was a name or a girl because it said "Tetsu Kuroko." From what I knew at of that school it held many shinobi basketball players, the best among them being the generation of miracles. The next day after school I had all the applicants take off their shirts. As I looked at them with my normal eyes I could tell most of them had a little potential but weren't that great now. Then I made it to near the end of the line to see the tall red head from earlier and saw he had huge protentional and noticed hidden seal that I had to check with my byakugan, after checking I noticed a Biju at least the 2-tails.**

 **Then I checked the list and saw there was one person not in line and I called out Tetsu Kuroko and he walked over to me and I didn't notice him until he was in my face. When I got a look at his face it looked a little girly so I then told him to take off his shirt to notice he was a she due to her a sports bra covering breasts only a little bigger than mine. When I noticed her musculature, it seemed like that of an average kunoichi not one able to stand up to the boys. But she did say she was a member of the generation of miracles so I took a better look with my byakugan to see a very well developed chakra system with a massive amount of chakra. I looked even further to see a huge chakra mass in stomach to notice what seemed like 9-tails level Biju. She then bent down to stare in my face and whispered into my ear "it isn't nice to stare with byakugan." As she said that I noticed her eyes changed into purple rings and she said whispered into my ear "you know if you tell anybody about the Biju I can send have you executed on the spot. Biju are a secret almost every nation is hiding." I knew with that I had to let her in the club. On the way home I wondered who Tetsu was to both have the 9-tails, rinnegan eyes and for a Biju near invisibility. She also seemed to know world law, I just had to know who she was.**

 **Kagami pov**

 **After the tryout, I went to the outside court to practice my shot only to see Tetsu kuroko appear out of nowhere and challenge me to a game. She then asked me "why do you want to play?" I told her "I want a challenge only the generation of miracles can give me." Tetsu replied "my name is Tetsuko Kuroko and if you want to play them beet me first." At first the blue-haired girl wasn't impressing me until I felt the chakra flow through her and the girl began to move faster. I then came close to try and get the ball only to be pushed away by an unseen force. She then scored but I was able to win our game but it seemed like she wasn't really trying that hard. The next day at practice the girl showed the team her skill as a support player using her chakra and lack of presence. The issue seemed to be she had little stamina from long games.**

 **Kuroko pov**

 **After the game Riko came to me and asked "why do you have so little stamina as a Biju with rinnegan?" I then replied "it is because of a limiter seal on me. I have to keep it on until I become a sage and I am not supposed to do that for another year." The chestnut-haired girl then asked "why can't you just remove the seal early?" I said "do you really know how strong the complete 9-tails fox is? It is so powerful only a true sage can master it. my great grandmother never did and my great aunt never came close to controlling the level of control needed. even my aunt and mother couldn't control it fully that is why each had half." She then said "wait your mother was a Biju to the fox as well does that mean?" I said "yes my true name is Tetsuko Ku Britania, next in line to be empress of britania." Riko then asked me "why are you playing basketball?" my reply was "to prepare for something you aren't ready for now." Riko asked "what could it be?" I asked "do you know why Kaguya was trying to build an army and gain power?" Riko said "I can't say that I do." My reply is "that is why we need to be ready."**

 **The next day Riko had us play a test game first year students vs second year students during an assembly I started playing with her seal undone to show Riko what I could do. As I pushed Kurama stirred more and more, if it wasn't for our teacher Yamato I might have gone berserk. After replacing my seal Riko and I were scolded by our teacher as he said to me "you know why you have that seal Tetsuko." I replied "yes but when will you take me to see a sage for training." I then pulled Kagami away and asked him "can you keep a secret?" Kagami said "yes what is it?" I said "I have 2, first I think I love you and second, I am a princess of britania and next in line for the throne. So, will you be a knight until we figure out our feelings." He then said "you are cute but I can't say how I feel either. So, we will see." To my bad luck Kise so happened to come in as I confessed and challenged Kagami to a one on one game. Kise said "if you want to date Tetsu you will have to beat me." Kagami not knowing about Kise's Sharingan or the ninja world in general lost to Kise and asked me "could you train as a ninja?" I then told Kise "I broke up with you, because you wanted to sleep around, so you can't decide who I date." He then said "but I love you princess." I said "to him pick one girl and stay with her or just give up girls completely and maybe I would consider something." Kise then left in a huff and Kagami asked me "what happened to you two." I replied "I think Kise might have a sex or love addiction he had trouble keeping off other girls. He was jealous and controlling as well. if I didn't use my special eyes I would be like his other floozies."**

The next day Seirin visit Kaijou for a match, at first the coach of Kaijou didn't take the team seriously until Kagami's strength forced the coach to take us seriously and bring Kise in. Kise then began to even the score and I was forced to use my rinnegan to help Kagami tap into his 2-tail beast's power to win the game by 2 points. I still wasn't sure why Kise didn't use the power of his 6-tailed beast but maybe he was too scared to use it. after the game, I want to test my feeling for Kagami by kissing his lips. I then felt a spark that the only person that came close was Aomine, but Kagami no Taiga felt more genuine. I then dragged Kagami to my house at the promise of my aunt's favorite ramen. The major source of my income was opening chains of restaurants using recipes my aunt and great aunt liked. Kagami was shocked to see the sheer size of my house. When we made inside I fed Kagami until he was halfway full and dragged him to my room then took of my uniform leaving me only in sports bra and panties. I then asked "Kagami would you like to take a shower." Then I added "with me" in a sing song voice. After saying that and getting my only underwear glad body closer to him made the boy's shorts get a little tighter. I then went into the bathroom and said "come in or a can make you." the red-haired boy then stated "you are half my weight; how can you make me?" my reply "what have you been taught about shinobi?" taiga said "not much my teacher only knew enough to teach my friend and I the very basics, a little chakra control and a little enhancement using chakra. Since you seem to know much more can you teach me." I replied "follow my lead and maybe." I then spoke to the fox in my head to see if I could get him to talk "if I give you sexual satisfaction, could you jump start my current mate's chakra system." The fox replied with " **depends on how good this cherry boy is. But if he is as well-endowed as he is tall he should be able to."** Kagami then came into the bathroom as took off the rest of my cloths.

He then said "why are you naked?" I replied "fun the shower as in _sex_." Kagami said "I have seen a naked woman but I also am a virgin." I replied "so what I was a virgin before I had sex as well. I will lead the way." I said "I will show you how I can make you, this is your first lesson genjutsu." I channeled chakra into my eyes so they shifted to rinnegan mode and used my hands to do a minor mind control jutsu and said "strip down." Kagami was trying to fight it but then take all his clothes off and asked "how did you make me do that?" I said "using genjutsu I controlled your chakra and made it seem like the best thing to do." I then walked over to the counter and grabbed a condom for the red-head. I then said "I don't need you to use this on me but I will show you how to use it in future need." Kagami then asked "why don't you need it?" my answer was "I went to ninja academy for elementary school, in there all the girls are given birth control seals." I then pushed Kagami to the ground and tore open the condom.

 **Lemon start**

After the red-head was grounded I unfolded the condom around his manhood and said "look at how I have it, that little bubble has to be there for full effectiveness." I then got above Kagami and lowered myself on his dick until my womanhood full cover his manwoman. Kagami then said "it is tight." My reply with a groan was "that is because you are so big. You push up as I push down." We then did as I said until we both came. After that I dragged Kagami into the shower and said "now it is time for you to do some work. Put your dick in me again." He pumped again and came with his condom.

 **Lemon end**

I then turned on the shower and let the water wash off all our fluids, after that I went into the bath to soak and had Kagami joined me. I said "that should enough for the night." Kagami then asked me "who is next for us to play?" I said "next we have to play against Midorima, the long shot expert and host of the 1-tails beast." Kagami then asked "what can you tell me about these tailed beasts and who has them? I was told I had a cat inside me since I was long but never what it was or could do." I said "that cat is the 2-tailed beast, it does have a proper name but my great aunt never told me its name or any of the tail-beasts names. I do know what kind of animal each beast was and the hosts of 7 of them are. There is myself with the 9-tailed fox, you will the 2-tailed cat, Kise with the 6-tailed slug, Midorima with 1-tailed tanuki, Aomine with the 5-tailed hippocampus at least that is the beast way I can describe it, Murasakibara with the 3-tailed turtle and Akashi with the 8-tailed ox. I don't know who has the other 2 beasts but I was told they were once part of a giant 10-tailed beast. Now let's start your ninja training. The rest of the weekend I trained Kagami in as much as I could over a weekend and promised him more training next weekend. The red-head was making slow progress but that still wasn't much I just hoped he could be ready to challenge my cousin and Aomine by the tournament.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the game against Midorima**

 **Most of the characters won't really go full tailed beast mode till the season 2 content and beyond**

 **also please vote on poll for pairings in the story**

 **For updates, will be**

 **week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 1/15/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/21/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 1/28/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	3. Chapter 2

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 2 rounds 2 and 3**

 **this chapter will cover more training and**

 **the games leading up the game against Shutoku**

 **as well as more lemons and talk about Tetsu's sexual history**

human talk

 **tailed beast**

 **Kagami pov**

it wasn't long after our fun that Riko called us to watch the next game. But by the time we arrived the to see the score gap at 150- 21. Kuroko said "those 21 points must have been when Midorima was resting." I then saw a green haired boy making an extra-long shot, the ball made it nearly all the way across the court and into the hoop. Kuroko then said "did you see how he did that?" my reply was "no, it was too fast to see." She then said "okay that is something else we need to work on. Midorima, unlike Kise, does use his tailed beast at least a little. The green haired boy uses small amounts of sand mixed with chakra to increase his range. But he was to keep it under control and not overuse that skill to risk the 1-tailed tanuki either going crazy or affecting his sleep. The last host used to have rampages. The lack of soil around him is why Midorima plays basketball, he worries playing outdoor sports would give his tailed beast more material to go crazy with." I then asked her "what can the 2-tailed cat do?" the blue-haired girl replied "it can enhance your jumping abilities, use fire and might be able to call up spirits of the dead. The last one is only a rumor I have been told it could use that ability but the last host never did." I then asked the blue haired girl "when can I learn to do that?" her reply was "maybe over the summer, there is a place we can go to talk and learn from our tailed beasts but I have to get special permission to visit." I asked her "what makes this place so special?" Kuroko replied "I have never been there but any of the other tailed beast hosts including my mother and my aunt have. It is a special island that is the paradise of jinkuriki. A place where we can achieve peace with our tailed beasts. Did your master ever warn you about using your tailed beast chakra?" I said "Alex wasn't that good at chakra training but there are scars on both her and Tatsuya have strange scars that he blames me for." Kuroko said "I see so you have had tailed beast blackout."

 **Kuroko pov**

I trained to see how high Kagami could jump. After practicing for a while we found Kagami's limit was pretty close to Midorima's. I then called Yamato saying "make sure you are at the next game with 3 jinkuriki that could go berserk while pushing our limits anything could happen?" he then asked "why did you ask me to do this last match?" I replied "Kise was never a risk, I think his coach has a tight leash on him maybe as far as being able to control his tailed beast. I worry about Aomine as well, he always seemed to have the least control over his beast." Before the game, I made sure to call a bakery I owned to make special breed to increase our chakra output.

Before the game, we discovered Shinkyo Academy brought in a foreign player from Africa, Papa Mbaye Siki. I told Riko to scan him to discover the boy was a tank. He called seemed to recognize my Britannian traits and seemed to hate me. We managed to beat the tall man's team with ease and prepared for the next match.

After checking the tournament tree, I discovered we wouldn't go against most of the generation of miracles/jinkuriki until the finals unless the other 3 members were on lesser teams. When I asked Kagami he said "I am sure I am not the only jinkuriki in britania main land. I heard rumors he might have special eyes." I said "that can't be true I am sure they are all in japan unless either this person is connected to the shinju or the 0-tails or using chakra from a tailed beast without holding the beast itself. This could be trouble I might just have to send out somebody to investigate." I then left the gym to make a call and said to the ninja on the other side "I think we have a problem. As in a 10th jinkuriki in the Britannian homeland." the ninja said "I have only heard rumors of an anti-queen faction that might have a tailed beast but we aren't sure how or if they are connected to our enemy." I said "try to get in deeper and learn more. This host might even have a doujutsu as well." the ninja on the other side just said yes and hung up.

The next game began with Kagami being pushed to his limits. Then my fox spoke to me and said " **your current mate is coming close to waking the fire cat up and you will have to make a seal."** I then asked "what would it do for the game?" the fox said " **it would take both of you out of the game."** I said to Riko "look at Kagami with your byakugan and if you see blue chakra mixing more with his regular chakra give me a sign." After several provocations and fouls from Kagami I started to see visible blue chakra. Then Riko called me name and Kagami almost slashed at the provoking player. I then tapped Kagami on the shoulder as well as well as placing a seal. With the last of my strength I managed to get us back to side lines. Soon after that I gave Hyuga what chakra I could spare and hoped he could win the game.

After I woke up the first thing I did was look next to me to see Kagami laying in the bed next to me. The next thing I did was to check my watch to see how much time we had and after I did I discovered we had enough time to have the special kind of sex, in which we would go till climax and stop before it hit me. I then woke Kagami up with a shake and made my way to his pants.

 **Lemon start**

Once I made it to my lover's shorts I pulled them off and began to lick his member until hard. When I looked at the red-haired boy I could tell his face showed pure pleasure. I then took off my shorts, slid aside my panties and lowered myself onto Kagami. Once inside I rode on him until I knew we were both close then stopped.

 **Lemon end**

I then got off Kagami redressed myself and fixed his pants. Kagami then looked at me and said "why didn't we finish?" my reply was "if we finished we could be too tired for the game, think of that climax as a reward when we win." He asked me "is Midorima that strong?" I replied "he has a rare doujutsu, that gives other doujutsu a hard time and helps him make perfect shots."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next will cover the match vs Midorima and his team**

 **For the next updates, will be**

 **week of 1/28/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 2/5/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 2/12/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

 **week of 2/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 2/26/17 fire emblem grand order**

 **week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future**


	4. Chapter 3

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 3 fox and tiger vs long shot tanuki**

 **this chapter is what I wanted to do for chapter 2 this will cover episodes 10-13**

 **the bulk of this chapter will cover the match of Midorima vs kuroko and kagami**

 **with the rest of lemon started in chapter 2**

 **normal voice**

 **tailed beast**

 **Kuroko pov**

 **After coming back to the court, I asked Riko called "Yamato and tell me we have 3 jinkuriki ready to go." Riko then asked me "any other way I can help." My reply was "I am pretty sure Yamato will have you help him in some way but I can't say. But take this you might need the extra chakra." I then handed her a soldier pill. She looked at it and said "wow I haven't seen this kind but it must be the old military grade." I replied "it was made by the Nara clan from their deer, deer on this side never produce as potent results and I mixed it with the nine tails chakra for extra boost." The brown girl said back "you think I will need that much chakra." I said "ask Yamato he has been a ninja longer than my great aunt."**

 **When the game started Kagami and Midorima began their duel and with that I felt their chakra flare. Then the fox Biju inside me said "** **that tanuki and cat hate each other things could get dangerous."** **I knew what the fox said was right but the good thing was Midorima wasn't an up close and personal person. I then was reminded of that when the glasses wearing boy made a full court 3-pointer. I then showed him up by getting the ball back and passing it across the court for Kagami to make a dunk. With that I saw the rage building up in Midorima a little.**

 **Riko pov**

 **Right after the game started I saw Mr. Yamato come onto the court and the old man asked me "are you the coach Hyuga girl?" I only nodded and he then said "tell me how are those 3 jinkuriki's chakra going." I then looked at them with my byakugan and said "Kuroko is leaky a small amount of red chakra, Kagami has a girl blue chakra leaking but Midorima is dripping like a sink left on." He replied "they are all still at safe levels then. It could get worse. I don't worry about the princess much but I am a little worried about lover boy down there. Seeing your love ones hurt can make jinkuriki go crazy like nothing else." He then looked at my roster and asked "is that other Hyuga boy your fiancé?" I replied "he has the chakra pathways to do gentle fist while I have byakugan but can't do gentle fist." He replied "at least you are more genetically diverse, the main clan was having birth defects before Naruto's generation and that is why they are welcoming Hyuga from this world into their ranks." I then asked him "if the jinkuriki are so dangerous why are they allowed to play basketball." The old ninja said "that is because I placed seals on each to keep them from hitting even shroud state, the problem is as they grow that seal becomes weaker as the jinkuriki becomes stronger. At a certain point said seals will be removed." I then asked him "when will that be?" he replied "depending on who the princess gets on her side, I will remove their seals and they will become closer to their beasts as well the princess will begin to train as a sage."**

 **Kuroko pov**

 **the next thing I saw was Midorima try to make one of his long shots for Kagami to block him. after that Midorima took himself out of the game, my guess was to keep his tailed beast from going out of control. With another player named Takao started using something close to byakugan to see through my normal misdirection. That forced me to use my rinnegan to counter, just seeing my eyes made the boy wince in terror and using my push and pull made him freak out even more. It wasn't long that Midorima made it back into the game forcing Kagami and I to work together to bring down those long shots. But even that wasn't working with the score gap continuing to widen. I then to the old ninja to ask "can I take off my seal?" he replied "unless the game looks direr you aren't ready princess."**

 **Not long after that I noticed Kagami was pumping tailed beast chakra into his legs to jump high enough to block Midorima's long shots. After seeing what Kagami could do I rested on the bench to allow my chakra to regenerate. Seeing Kagami come up with that idea I was wondering if he could have been from a lost branch of the Uzumaki clan and would have to ask his teacher and parents if he could be one. It wasn't long till Kagami overexerted himself and couldn't jump many more time. We he got back to the bench I punched him and said "don't think you have to do everything yourself." I then whispered in his ear "if you accept help I will make the time after the game extra special." With the 4** **th** **quarter starting Riko said to Kagami "with the help of your tailed beast chakra you should have 2 more jump blocks left." Then she said to me "you don't have much left either princess."**

 **In the final quarter, we managed to using the last of Kagami's jumps, teamwork and a fake out we managed to shut down Midorima. After the game the green haired boy asked me "is your new mate another one like us?" I replied "did your tanuki tell you Kagami's and mine's scents were mixed?" Midorima said "of course and he also hinted there might be another tailed beast in the Britannian homeland." That made the boy gasp in surprise then I said "I will tell you the details later on, if you would like to join us you always where good with your tong." I then dragged Kagami off and asked the red head "where do you want to go now?" Kagami replied "I am hungry so can we go to McDonald's before finishing what we started earlier?" I asked him "so you want to try that new grand mac." Kagami replied "nope I tried one before I left I want to try a few items you can only get in japan." When we made it to the restaurant Kagami ate over 30000-yen worth of food. After paying for the food I said "you better reward me for that. Be happy you have jinkuriki level stamina cause most boys couldn't still walk and satisfy me." Kagami then asked "how do you know that you were a virgin until we had sex right?" I replied "nope, I have been with most of the guys from the team. If you need to know why it is because I am going to be the next empress and as such I am expected to have multiple spouses so I tried a few guys out." The red head then asked "so who pasted your test?" my replied was "there was one normal boy that passed but I haven't seen him since the time my former teammates crushed his spirit. I would say the best choices are him, Aomine, Kise and you."**

 **I then dragged Kagami to my house and then to my bathroom. Once inside I said "we are going to kill 2 birds with one stone by showering and having sex." Kagami got the point and stripped naked for me. Before he threw his cloths in the pile and then said "I do have something to make it more fun." He then pulled something out of his pants and I read to say "Trojan ribbed." I then replied "we don't need to use condoms." My lover relied before opening the package "this is for the both of us."**

 **Lemon start**

 **After ripping it open the tall boy put the condom on his raging hard on. Kagami's next move was to push me to the floor, pull my shorts off, slid my panties to the side and place it inside me. Once inside and after a few pumps the ribs brought me to my first organism pretty quickly. It then took a few more minutes for both of to hit the next organism. After that I turned the shower on and stripped the rest of my clothes off and said "it was good but you don't have to be so eager." I then dragged Kagami into the slowly filling bathtub, mounted him as placed his still hard dick into me. We continued until both cumming at the same time. After that we made it the shower and washed each other and finally we went for a final round in the shower.**

 **Lemon end**

 **Before getting redressed and getting into bed Taiga then asked me "who do we play next?" I replied "Aomine and he might even want to test you before you can play his team. Aomine was my light before you."**

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be the lead up the game against Aomine and maybe the first part of that game**

 **For next updates, will be**

 **week of 2/12/17 fire emblem grand order**

 **week of 2/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 2/26/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

 **week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 3/12/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 3/17/17 fire emblem grand order**


	5. Chapter 4

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 4 black panther vs tiger and fox**

 **the first thing I have to say before the story starts is please vote on the poll next update**

 **this chapter will cover the match between Aomine vs Kuroko and Kagami Episodes 14-18**

 **I also might add Aomine to Kuroko's harem at some point as well**

 **Kuroko pov**

 **After our last game Kagami damaged his legs to the point his jinkuriki healing factor was taking longer than normal. I had to put him in a hot tub filled with Yang chakra to speed up the process enough for him to be ready for the game. The damage also pretty much forced my lover to only be able to have sex if I did all the work. The next practice after the game against Midorima was water practice with Kagami covering in healing seals. At the pool, I discovered it had bigger breasts than Riko but after** Momoi's oversized breasts we both were tiny. I knew the pink haired girl had the mind of a Nara with the Sharingan ability analyze anything from basketball games to battlefields. I knew I was going to need her to face the host of the zero tails and whatever treats the last generation of ninjas left behind.

After the training at the pool, I took Kagami back to my room for more healing and sex at some point later. Kagami then asked me "what makes Aomine so special?" I said "Aomine was born from 2 Britannian super soldiers and has skills above even normal ninjas." After I told the red head that I stripped him down and pushed him into the healing bath.

 **Lemon start**

The next thing I did was strip down myself and slide Kagami's hard dick into my dripping pussy. When Kagami tried to move and I had to use the seals I placed on him to stop his movement. It wasn't long until I increased my tension and had him fill me with his cum.

 **Lemon end**

 **Kagami pov**

After we finished sex, Kuroko used her friend Momoi to call Aomine for a one on one match. I tried to use my chakra to get around the dark-skinned boy only for him to dodge. I tried again and again only for him to score 15 points on me. Right as I lost Kuroko came to the court holding a dog that looked like a husky or malamute. I knew I didn't like dogs but I did know I liked and maybe loved, so I knew I would have to put up with the puppy.

After getting back to Kuroko's house she began to train me how she could in ninja movement. I was still hard for me since my chakra system was very underdeveloped. My lover said to me "we might be able to get your system up the level of a low genin if we are lucky but in time for the game I can only hope." After a day, the game came and I wasn't ready. Kuroko said to me "if you need 2 we can tap some of your biju's chakra to help, but be careful you don't want to go berserk again." Kuroko then called a number on her phone. If I had to guess that was her teacher. I heard her mention Aomine over myself and then I realized she was more worried about Aomine going berserk than me. After the call, I asked Kuroko "why are you worried more about Aomine?" she replied "Aomine is the most untamed of the generation of miracles. I was the person who had to tame him with seal or my feminine wilds. Aomine was my first time because I had to keep him under control." I then remembered that Aomine said during our game "I won't let you have my fox." He wanted to defeat me to get Kuroko back.

The next day the game began with Aomine not playing as it seemed until the 2nd half. we started out trying to get the largest lead we could. We soon discovered that even without Aomine his team was still pretty good, thanks to Momoi. I had to hit the pink haired girl with a genjutsu to give us even a small chance. It then turned out that a foul on me made my injury come back forcing me to be subbed out for almost the rest of the first half until the last second and I made a goal giving us the lead until Aomine returned to the game.

 **Kuroko pov**

As soon as my dark skinned former lover took to the court, he began to push Kagami. It turned out with growth his skills evolved even further. Kagami and Aomine clashed right up until half time with neither giving way. During the remaining time of the 2nd quarter, I spend time healing Kagami as much as a could but had to have Riko do take over so I could preserve Chakra for the game. Once we got into the 3rd quarter, Aomine began to dominate the court his speed and agility were breaking through our defense. It took everything I had to keep Aomine from getting the score too high and that was over taxing my body. When I tried to use my Asura ignite pass Aomine caught it and I then went to the bench.

After I was out of the game, Kagami's body started to fail as well. then Kagami had to be benched as well. without either of us Seiren lost 112-55. With Kagami's injuries and my despair over the loss to Aomine, made us lose out of the tournament. After the loss, the founder of the Seirin team encouraged me and Yamato called me and said "since you lost so badly I am taking you and Kagami for Sage and jinkuriki training." I then asked "where do we have to go?" he replied "the land of toads."

 **Chapter end**

 **The final day of the poll is Sunday so please vote was I can decide and announce order for next stories**

 **So far highschoo blue flame rewrite is winning and Fate emblem grand order, lulu's otome adventures and blade princess in academia are tied. If I do have an idea based on the side story manga for blade princess if it wins.**


	6. Chapter 5

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 5 fox and tiger in the land of toads and beasts**

 **this chapter will cover the training both the main team and kagami and kuroko**

 **lemon near the end**

 **Kuroko pov**

Before we left, the team got to watch Aomine's pure skill defeat Kise. I could tell even without my eyes that Aomine hadn't reached his full potential yet. Before we left, I went down to Aomine and said "if you can show me your potential, then maybe we can make love once again. But to do that you need to train." I figured if anything would force the dark-skinned boy to get back to training sex or the chance of it would be the thing.

The next thing that happened was my teacher told me "summon a frog and tell it to reverse summon you two." I then did as he said and toad summon took me to the land of toads. The elder toad then said "so it is time for sage then anger training." I replied "yes I need to tame my beast to help me gain help of all the tailed beasts." Kagami then asked the old toad "what is this treat that Kuroko and I are going to have to fight?" the toad replied "the straight answer is we aren't completely sure, it is just the oldest toad predicted after the old gods fall, kings who desired what they had will rise up and try to gain control again." I then said "From what I can interpret of that, it means geass users and code bearers trying to gain control of britania and the world yet again." My lover then asked me "how do you know all of this?" my reply was "my grandfather was both as geass user then a code bearer in his life as well as the emperor of the what I will inherit. I thought my grandmother got rid of the geass cult but it seems there might have been members left that just went underground and built up their power base. they even seemed to have tamed the hidden tailed beast." The red-head then said "wait I thought there were only 9 beasts and they were all in japan." I replied "you said you felt something like them in the homeland right, the zero-tails is a beast I thought my great aunt destroyed. But it seems she didn't. this cult either crossed the veil or the zero-tails crossed it."

We then began our training for a month straight mastering natural energy until we both mastered sage mode. After that we headed to the next area, the island of giant beasts. There we met an old man from the land of lightning who told us "before you can master your beast you need to master yourself." I then asked the dark-skin man "did you know my great aunt?" he said "I knew your mother as well, I was even the former host of the eight-tailed Biju. By the way how is the current host of the Biju I used to hold." My reply was "he is Naruto's grandson and pissed he hasn't developed the jougan, the byakugan, or Sharingan, so he created a new ocular jutsu called emperor eye. He also has a major complex about me gaining power and him not." The old man then said "my name is killer bee when you help him adjust his 'tude bring him hear. By the way when you mean eye does grandson of Naruto have it in one eye or both." I said "only a single eye." Bee then said "unless this is like the jougan he should have it in both eyes maybe he hasn't had a reason to evolve his eyes fully."

The next thing the old ninja did was take us to a water fall, in which I fought my dark side and kagami did the same. It seemed my darker side wanted me to embrace both my darkness and light to became a shadow and gave me her power with little fight. After I woke up, kagami woke up defeated and I had to tell him "fighting your inner darkness just make it worse." He then said "I will see if I can do it." and went back in to wake up as the victor. Bee then came to use and said "each of you must enter the chamber alone for the next test." i then went in alone and fought the giant fox until I defeated it and after coming out bee told me "to gains your beasts full power you must make it your friend." Next it was Kagami's turn and he also won his fight but with much more effort than me saying that cat put up a good game but I won." I then asked him "wait, did you play basketball with a Biju?" he said "I don't really know how to fight like a ninja so I turned the prison into a basketball court and made it play me."

After hearing that Bee said "would you be willing to teach me basketball?" he said "maybe sometime later I still have more training to go." With that we went back to our old world in my living room. I then checked my phone to see we had a day before joining the main training camp and I said to the red-head "time to have fun till we are both sore." And I dragged him into the shower and we both started to make out and strip each other at the same time.

 **Lemon start**

After we made it inside the shower, I used my last bit of sanity to get the water turned on and running down me. The next thing I did was to grab the bottle and begin to cover my lover in soap. I then said "first we clean each other off of all the grim then see how it takes us." He nodded in protest but he knew I could use chakra to get much stronger than him. I then both lathered him up and gave Kagami a hand job at the same time. I then said "you can put that in as long as you use your hands to clean me off as well." he then in turn trust his cock inside my pussy and began trusting at the same time he scrubbed my back. then after he felt my back was done he began to scrubbed my breasts. but before he could finish with them he released a stream of cum inside me.

 **Lemon end**

He then asked "can we just clean each other now and get ready for another round?" I sighed and replied "that would be easier." We then split up to finish our induvial cleaning and drying to go back to my bed for another round of love making.

 **Lemon 2 start**

we then made it to the bed and i forced Kagami down and lowered myself onto him. we then took turns bucking until he yet again filled me with cum.

 **Lemon 2 end**

After the we finished that time it seemed like all our energy was spend and we fell to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start the big 2 season spanning tournament and cover the first major games of that**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 8/27/17 speedster of death (new story)**

 **week of 9/3/17 pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 9/10/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 9/17/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 9/24/17 speedster of death**


	7. Chapter 6

**shadow sage and shinobi of miracles chapter 6 rematch against Tanuki shooter**

 **this chapter will cover the lead up to and rematch of Seirin vs Shutoku episodes 26-30**

 **there will be a lemon near the end**

 **Kuroko pov**

Once at the winter cup I met Murasakibara and asked him "why didn't you try to defeat Akashi?" the three-tailed jinkuriki replied "Akashi told me not to play." Kagami then said to the large boy "prove you have by having your partner play kuroko and me in a game." Even with our training the defense of Murasakibara kept holding us off and before I could show the true nature of my training it started to rain and the game had to be called off.

The next day, began our first game was against Josei High and Teppei Kiyoshi, the lowest uncrowned king. From what I knew the kings at least had exposure if not were former hosts of the tailed-beasts. It turned out Kiyoshi was former host of the Kagami's cat. Josei put pressure on us early on but with our collective training his team couldn't hold ours off and we won the game and made it to the next round. In our next match we won with ease but had to prepare to face off against a much more trained Midorima. When I check the score of his last game Midorima made an almost complete shut out.

We began the first part of the game with a lead until, Kagami begin to get tired and Takao was tracking my movement. Then after that Midorima began to use a strategy to tire Kagami out more than himself. With that the lead kept shift with Shutoku pushing head and Kagami's legs nearing their limit forced him to take a short break for healing. After that I went back into the game and use my new skill Vanishing Drive to push my team to catch up and give Kagami more time to heal. After my drive Kiyoshi came in and gave Kagami enough chance to come back and try to make the final dunk. That dunk ended with Midorima jumping up to clash and both in the start of cloak mode. I then had to use vines to seal the two boys causing them to crash and end the game in a tie.

After that match, I sent a clone to watch the match that decided who we had to play next. That match would be against Kirisaki Daiichi have facing another uncrowned king Makoto Hanamiya. From what I heard about him he stole the kyubi chakra from the Gold and Silver Brothers and could become a pseudo jinkuriki like they could.

After the match I took Kagami back to my house for my own kind of healing, Riko was pretty sure the two us were dating and most likely having sex and she might have even had known about some of the Uzumaki special healing techniques. Once we made in into the house the curtains we closed and a stripped down Kagami and had him bite down on me. I then stripped down to my underwear. I could tell that bite made both of us horny as hell.

 **$$$$ Lemon start $$$$$**

I could tell from my dripping panties alone. I then let Kagami strip them off of me and then rip off my bra. He then pushed me onto the couch and drilled into me. I was trying to fight him for a better position and while trying not to succumb to pleasure. Before I could Kagami filled me with his lust. After that I took got on top of Kagami for another round.

 **$$$$ Lemon end $$$$$**

After that, we went to separate rooms to rest and heal for the next game

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter might cover more content and be longer**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 11/12/17 Ninja x collar x malice**

 **week of 11/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 11/26/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/3/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/10/17 shirou muyo**


End file.
